


It's not so bad if it's you

by wholaughed



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (that gets resolved), Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vane tries his best to placate a horny Percival, more or less a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholaughed/pseuds/wholaughed
Summary: “Percival, I…” Vane’s face and ears were now red, Percival couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or their proximity, but it didn’t matter. One thing was certain; he was really attracted to this man.





	It's not so bad if it's you

_I’ve been poisoned._

That was the first conclusion Percival drew. Despite the banquet hall being well ventilated and considering how he himself only had two layers of clothing on, he felt feverish and lightheaded. The logical part of his brain however tried talking some sense into himself, he was at a large party held by the Order, under the King himself. All the food was prepared by Feendrache’s own local chefs and probably taste tested.

In the back of his head, he began to recall whatever he had since the banquet started around two hours ago; _A glass of wine, some desserts, a slice of cake_ —

And then it hit him.

Percival drew out a long groan of exasperation. Of course. He wouldn’t put it past some of the brutes in the Order, but to think he was foolish enough to let his guard down enough to take in an aphrodisiac of all things…

“Yo, Percy!”

As if his night couldn’t get any worse, he saw the absolute hulk of a man, Vane making his way towards him. He was donning a waistcoat over a dress shirt and a bowtie across his neck.  
He looked… Percival hated to admit it but, _dapper_.

“How are you liking the party? It’s incredible right? The food is so good, I could keep going for seconds!” He grinned, peppiness making Percival’s mouth feel like twitching upwards if it weren’t for his current predicament.

“Lovely, now if you don’t mind, I need to be off. Somewhere else” Percival began to turn away but felt a large hand grasp his arm.

“Hey, wait! you don’t need to be so stiff! It’s a party you know, why be so uptight?” he said with knitted eyebrows, pout almost resembling an actual puppy.

Percival let out a scoff, “Let go of me mongrel! You’re being far too friendly.”            

He felt Vane’s grip loosen. They were maintaining eye contact now and Percival wasn’t going to give in first. However, that just seemed to give him away as Vane squinted at him and opened his mouth to speak. Percival, cutting him off, muttered a flat “What?”

“N-Nothing, are you okay? Your face looks flushed and you’re breathing funny… are you sick?” Vane’s green eyes were suddenly filled with concern and Percival had to laugh. How bad was this drug?

He evaluated his options.

One, he was at a crowded banquet hall where he could absolutely not risk being seen doing anything stupid. Two, his vassals were nowhere to be found, and certainly not in the section with alcohol so he really had no one to inform about his…. ailment. And lastly, even though the mongrel was a bit of an idiot, he was the vice-caption of the order so surely that title means he should at least give him a little credit.

Percival exhaled loudly, “I have a question. Are you aware of any potent substances they’re adding to the food here?”

Vane gave him a quizzical look.

“Stimulants. Specifically, ones that make you feel like an unhinged primal beast.” He reiterated dryly.

Vane started for a second before the gears in his head finally turned and he let out a low “ _Ah_ … Sometimes they imbue the dessert with magic, and…”

Percival was glaring daggers at him, face now feeling like it was under fire at the sheer humiliation of admitting this to _him_ of all people, and dreading being mocked in response.

“Listen, Listen! I had absolutely no idea! Agh, I _told_ those guys not to add any funny stuff to the food, but they won’t listen…” Vane groaned while clutching his hair.

“What kind of ridiculously strong substance is this? It hasn’t even been an _hour_ and I—"

 “Look, I’m really sorry okay, I’ll just go tell the chefs that—”

For some inexplicable reason, Percival grabbed his arm this time, “It doesn’t matter now. Stay right here. I…” his voice grew quieter “I don’t want anyone else finding out.”

Vane seemed a little taken aback at that but nodded. Percival didn’t physically feel any better but somehow the relief of telling someone who’d be willing to help made him have a little peace of mind. Despite the hall being entirely full of people, with loud music blaring and the chatter of people around, at that moment it felt like it was only the two of them.

“I, er… the hall has some private quarters. I could take you there until you feel better?”

“I would appreciate that.”

~~~

With Vane taking the lead, Percival made his way through the main hall, to the large staircase leading up to the second level. The lights and music were making his head ache but at least a temporary solace from the bustling atmosphere would help cease the throbbing. There were still plenty of people on the second level, couples and friends, colleagues and knights alike. He lowered his head and hoped none of them would approach him when his body was quite literally feeling like it was on the verge of combusting.

They safely made their way to the back of the hallway when Vane suddenly stopped, and Percival knocked into his back, hard.

“What the _hell_ are you—”

Vane clamps (quite a large) hand over his mouth, and Percival would have irrevocably burnt him to the ground if it wasn’t for a certain distinct noise.

From their field of vision, they saw a man and woman tangled so deeply in each other that you could barely tell which limb belonged to whom, the man hoisted the woman up against his waist, and they entered one of the rooms before slamming it shut, leaving Vane and Percival alone again in the quiet hall.

No one spoke for quite a while.

“Private quarters.”

“Er…”

“You have rooms. For _fucking_. In your main hall.”

“P-Percy, language! They’re not for that, but people are… well...”

“I can’t believe this.” Percival exhaled weakly “Just…  just take me to the furthest room from that one.”

Vane nodded and led the way again.

~~~

The room itself wasn’t bad. It was spacious, with a plush queen-sized bed in the corner, a dresser, a coffee table and a smaller side-table with a lamp placed on top. The décor also matched the rest of the hall, adorned in either gold or red patterns. Percival settled on the bed, finally feeling the heat in his stomach subside a little.

“Here we are.” Vane suddenly broke the silence. Percival could tell from his strained voice that he was feeling more and more awkward by the second. Truth be told, he wasn’t expecting Vane to go this far for him at all. The moment Percival realized he caught on to what was happening, he expected him to laugh at him, or at least take some enjoyment at his expense. Maybe he’s a bit unfair to him, Percival thought. Maybe it was the drug, but he was suddenly filled with a wave of gratitude. The least he could do was thank him.

“Mong— Vane. I wanted to express my gratitude. You went out of your way to help me when you could have easily humiliated me or left me alone back there.” He chuckled “Goes to show that not all of you are animals.”

To his surprise, Vane almost looked a little hurt. His face fell a little, green eyes narrowed and nearly glowing in the lamp’s dim light.

“Do you think I’m that sort of guy? I’d never do that to anyone, especially someone whose dignity matters to them so much.”

Percival was puzzled. What’s going on? His head felt too fuzzy to discern anything.

“Er, no… I wasn’t really saying that.” Percival mumbled, standing up helplessly.

Vane met his eyes for a second and it felt like he was going to say something, maybe elaborate. Percival stared back and for a little while, time seemed to stop. Somehow it felt like they were both headed into dangerous territory and his heart felt tight. The air suddenly grew tense and he felt… uncomfortable. Percival couldn’t tear his eyes away from Vane. 

_Were his eyes always this green?_

“It’s… nothing.” And with that, the flash of hurt vanished from his face and he flashed Percival a sunny grin again. “Well, I’ll let you be for now! If you need anything, just ask okay?”

Vane turned around and began to unlock the door, and Percival felt his body move on its own, brisk, quick, soundless steps until he stopped. Vane’s hand hovered over the doorknob but stilled as he felt Percival lean his head on his back. His heart felt like it was on the verge of exploding. Nothing was suddenly making sense.

“Don’t go.” He muttered.

Percival felt like he was losing his mind, the voice in his head was repeatedly echoing and asking him what he was doing, but something felt wrong. He didn’t want to let Vane go when he was just being so… _strange._

And there was something else too.

Vane turned and met Percival’s eyes again. He opened his mouth to protest but Percival reached out and grabbed the top of Vane’s hand, making his breath hitch, green eyes bright and glimmering. Percival ran a thumb over his hand, softly chuckling at how rugged it was compared to his far more delicate ones.

“Percival, I…” Vane’s face and ears were now red, he couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or their proximity, but it didn’t matter. One thing was certain; he was really attracted to this man. Percival drew his other arm to the back of his neck.

“Call me Percy when we’re alone.” and closed the distance between their lips.

Vane was taken by surprise, in fact, he seemed stunned. But he finally managed to gather his bearings and began to move his lips in tandem. He tasted sweet like wine.

Percival pulled back a little, just to make sure Vane was comfortable with… whatever they were doing. Vane’s eyes were glassy, his chest rising and falling, lips pink and slightly parted, his expression all but conveyed a hint of want. Percival closed his eyes and leaned in again, moving his hand from Vane’s neck and began to run it through his hair. Vane finally moved his arms and placed one on his hip while wrapping the other around his waist.

Percival hummed in approval and opened his mouth to let Vane’s tongue in and felt him lick the inside of his mouth. Suppressing a moan, Percival kissed him harder, pressing his body to his chest and pinning him to the door. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of hushed breaths until they drew back for air.

Vane suddenly seemed to come back to his senses, “Percy, I know about your condition, you’re not in the right state of mind.” he said in between heavy breaths “that’s why I absolutely don’t want to take advantage of you tonight. We can stop now.”

Percival stared “Is that what you were upset about just now?”

Vane frowned “Isn’t that what you were implying?”

Percival drew back and laughed. Actually _laughed_.

“D-Don’t laugh! You’re always calling me a mongrel, it’s not too far off base to think you’d see me as some sort of horny animal who’d start humping someone if the opportunity came, you know? Geez!”

Percival just shook his head. “While I won’t deny that there’s _some_ truth to that, the thought never even occurred to me tonight. You can be quite the gentleman if you want to be.”  

Vane grimaced, “I think I like it more when you insult me.”

“All bark and no bite, mongrel.” He leaned in to kiss him again. Vane let out a low noise but obediently kissed him back, this time raising his hands to Percival’s hair and playing with his fiery locks. Percival rolled his hips on to his in a slow grind, feeling an unmistakeable hardness— and Vane suddenly pulled away.

“What?”

Vane, flushed, was covering his face and mumbled “I... haven’t done this in a long time… S-Sorry.”

Percival shook his head, “Trust me, I feel the same.”

Vane laughed, placing his hands on his hips again, and finally led him to the bed. Percival lay on his back with Vane on top, as he fiddled with his shirt collar and began to plant kisses on his neck and collarbone.

“Oi, don’t leave any marks…”

Vane chuckled “Don’t worry, don’t worry!”

Percival’s whole shirt was unbuttoned now, with Vane adorning his chest with kisses and stopping for a bit to lick at his nipples. Percival, suppressing any noises at the best of his ability, couldn’t help but arch into his touch, the drug making him extra sensitive (or maybe Vane was just that good, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud). Vane moved lower, running his tongue over Percival’s abdomen. He felt his stomach curl but wasn’t willing to let Vane have all the fun.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Vane looked at him questioningly before he was flipped over and stared at Percival straddling him as he pushed his hair back with one hand, the other pinning his chest down to the bed.

“That was erotic.” Vane breathed out.

Percival unfastened his waistcoat and then his shirt, and finally pants. Vane shuddered at the air hitting his skin, erection already straining against his undergarments. Percival felt a wave of arousal himself, _I did this_ , he thought.

He bent down to kiss him, his hair tickling Vane’s face, then his jaw, his neck, and then lower, towards his neck (leaving a mark, to Vane’s dismay). He felt him shudder against him, drinking in his soft whines whenever he lingered on a spot. He used one hand to stroke Vane’s (quite sizeable) chest, while palming his crotch with the other one, enjoying Vane moan and shiver under him.

“Ha… How do you want to do this?” Percival asked breathlessly.

Vane, still looking a bit overstimulated, turned an even darker shade of red that rivalled Percival’s own hair “There’s no,” he breathed “lubricant here, so…”

Percival thought for a moment before pushing back a little and letting Vane sit up, and settled on his lap, straddling him again and moved so that their crotches were nearly touching.

“We can touch ourselves together like this” He moved his hand to hold Vane’s.

“You’re really okay with this, right?”

Percival laughed, “Isn’t it a bit late to ask?”

Vane moved first and took off his underwear, Percival was both impressed and fearful of his sheer girth. He… would consider doing a lot more if he had more options but maybe that’s for another day.

Vane watched in amazement as Percival lifted himself up a little to peel off his pants and undergarments, and Vane couldn’t help but stare at his length, entirely erect and an angry red. It looked painful, how did he endure this for so long?

“Stop staring and just touch me.” Vane moved both of their crotches together and they sighed in tandem. Percival hissed as Vane began to stroke them both, feeling overwhelmed at the sudden stimulus. He slowed down a bit and watched Percival bite at his knuckles, probably still attempting to hold his voice back. Vane watched in amazement as Percival, for all his dignity and composure, was here in his lap, quickly becoming undone. It was probably expected that he was close to his peak considering the state of his libido at that time, but it was still a sight to behold.

“You look incredible.” Vane felt himself say.

“Quiet, mongrel.” Percival scoffed out, but his face flushing seemed to say otherwise.

Percival joined him and gripped their cocks, eyes closed shut, finally letting his voice out as he trembled with each stroke, his hips jerking forward whenever Vane grazed the tip of his cock. He rested his head on Percival’s shoulder, restraining himself with every fibre of his being not to bite into the skin. He felt himself mutter Percival’s name, over and over, like a prayer.

Percival inched his head back to kiss his neck, his shoulders, and then just nuzzle in the arch between the two, his strokes began to grow more erratic as he grew closer to his climax, Percival was impressed he even managed to last this long considering how turned on he was, and then finally felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach.

“V-Vane… I’m…”

He didn’t finish his sentence before warmth flooded his body and for the first time in his life, he saw _stars_. He came with a cry, body jerking involuntarily as he loosened his grip on Vane, who seemed to be tethering on the edge of an orgasm too. Percival rested his head on Vane’s chest, feeling him wrap a strong arm around him as he gasped and moaned, body shuddering, waves of pleasure rising inside him like an echo. He gave a quick push, letting Vane flop down on his back with him in tow.

Once Percival’s breathing evened out he gripped Vane’s cock, quickly letting his climax overcome him as well, hearing his breathing come out in quick erratic gasps as he came.

For a blissful moment, they both stayed like that, just hearing the other breathe as they learned on one another (at least until the sticky wetness became unbearable).

Percival finally detangled himself from Vane and reached across the bed to grab a box of tissues.

“Ahh, what a mess… this was the least predictable way I was expecting this night to go.” He drawled while wiping himself, voice still heavy with pleasure.

Vane on the other hand, attempted to stifle a smile “But you had fun, right?”

Percival couldn’t help but smile in return. “Mm, I did… thanks for tonight, Vane.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI i literally made this account to post this fic because I Can't Believe There's No Vanepercy Fics On AO3  
> you know you have it bad for a pairing because I don't even write but THESE TWO.... please love them  
> also no beta so pls forgive any mistakes


End file.
